


Trust

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: Any summary would give it away.  I tagged both relationships for a reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something new.

"Keep your head down!"

  
It was the first thing she heard after the intense ringing in her ears had finally stopped. Ducking down behind a partially destroyed car she took stock of her condition. Black tactical pants, thigh holster on either leg with what appeared to be a heavily modified handgun in each, black light long-sleeved shirt with a tactical bulletproof vest, loaded down with kit. In her hands was another heavily modified weapon, this time a rifle.

  
"Come on, get your ass in gear! Supergirl needs our help!"

  
Looking across the road she saw another agent, similarly kitted out. Wondering as to the reasons for the heavily-modified weaponry, she quickly made a move to join the agent, after making sure the coast was clear of course.

  
"You okay? That was some blast, and so close to you. It seems to have knocked out your comm link so just stick with me."

  
She really couldn't help but agree, after all she appeared to be known by this agent. She couldn't very well confess that she had no idea who she was, or how she ended up here. She seemed to have some idea of how to handle her weapon and some tactical know-how so she assumed that she must have just had her bell rung and that she should stick with her fellow agent.

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

  
"That explosion must really have knocked you back. Cadmus has launched its last stand - they broke Lex out of jail last week after Lillian died in her fight with Superman in Metropolis. They have decided to launch their last stand against Olympus General Hospital - they of course object to any hospital that treats both humans and aliens and OGH was the first."

  
Looking down at her rifle, checking the safety, she looked back at the other agent. "What's the plan?"

  
The agent pulled out a map showing her the general area. "We are part of an advance group to see if we can somehow get past Lex's defenses and stop whatever assault he has planned before it starts. They are evacuating OGH and Supergirl is there to protect the hospital. Lex is holed up in a former Luthor Corp building with his supporters."

  
She smiled. "I know that building. I actually played there as a child if you'Il believe it. I know a secret way in and Lex has probably forgotten it. National city is my home - let's go stop this."

  
Directing a bittersweet smile to the agent she headed towards the building she remembered so clearly from her childhood.

  
xxxxxxx

  
After quickly dispatching the perimeter guards Lena led her partner towards the central room of the building-the room her adoptive father once spent so much time in, working on his various inventions. There she was surprised to find Lex alone. She knew there was a possibility that this was a trap and did not want to risk more lives than necessary.

  
She turned to the agent giving him a slightly different mission. "You stay here and guard the door. No one else in or out other than me."

Nodding his acceptance of her request he moved to the side of the door into a guard position.

  
Walking into the room she could see Lex was looking at a panel on the far end of the room.

  
"Long time no see brother. I hear you've been up to your old tricks."

  
Turning around to face her, she could see the almost maniac look on his face. "Ah! Dear sister, I should have known it would come to this, that is it would come down to the two of us after the death of mother at Superman's hand." Moving towards her, he stopped just inches away and focused an appraising gaze on her.

  
"But, the million dollar question is, are you here to join me by my side, or are you here in a misguided attempt to stop me?"

  
She took a minute to slowly walk around the room, examining the various tools and panels. Considering what she had to lose, the last of her adoptive family, she took her time in weighing her options.

  
"Lex, I love you. I always have. You were the only one who actually cared for me, and I will always appreciate that."

  
Raising her rifle and training it on Lex she continued her reply. "But I can't allow you to destroy that hospital, to lead Cadmus towards whatever nefarious plans you have. You will always be my big brother, the big brother who chased away the monsters under my bed and protected me from Lillian when she was drinking. I love you Lex and that will never change."

Pulling the trigger was the hardest thing she had ever done but she knew it was necessary - she did it to save National city and everyone it it, especially one woman in particular.

Kara Danvers.

  
Xxxxxxx

"Simulation complete."

  
The computerized voice was the first thing Lena heard. Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the brightness of the room. One she had gained her bearings she sat up, swinging her legs around to hand off of what appeared to be a cross between a ICU bed and a highly advanced gaming chair, if her quick review of the technologically advanced equipment was correct.

  
Lifting her hands to her head, she felt electrodes attached to both her temples and the nape of her neck. Attached to her wrists and hands were more medical devices, though these ones seemed to be designed to monitor her heart rate and other indicators of her health.

Looking across the room Lena could see another figure slowly rising to a sitting position in an identical chair.

  
"I’ll give you this Luthor. You're a hell of a shot. I'd take you with me on a mission any day."  
After removing the electrodes from his head, wrists, and hands the agent rose from the chair and quickly left the room, the door opening and closing automatically behind him.

  
xxxxxxxx

  
After seeing the other agent remove the medical devices Lena decided she would suffer no harm by removing her own. Removing them one by one Lena took the opportunity to examine the technology. after all whatever it was could make L Corp a fortune.

  
"I wouldn't look to closely at that tech."

  
Having been so engrossed in the review of the tech, she hadn't heard anyone else enter the room. Turning quickly, Lena smiled when she saw who had entered the room with her.

"Agent Danvers. A pleasure as always. Could you explain what is going on?”

  
Seeing Alex wince, Lena realized that something had gone wrong. “I’m sorry about the memory loss. The drug we administered before the simulation hasn’t actually come out of your system yet.” Showing a syringe from behind her back she gestured towards Lena. “I actually have the antidote here if you don’t mind.”

  
Nodding her head in agreement, Lena watched as Alex approached her with the syringe. Feeling first the pinch of the needle and then the brief burn of the injection it took only a moment until Lena’s memories began to reemerge one by one.

  
Looking back at Alex, Lena smirked. “Well Agent Danvers, are you now convinced as to my trustworthiness and honour?”

  
Alex threw her own smirk right back at Lena. “You have. You have convinced me that you are, in fact, good enough for Kara.”

  
“Well, now that we have settled that, I believe that we both have someplace to be if we don’t want to be murdered by our own respective partners.”

  
Stepping towards Lena and linking arms before walking our of the room, Alex smiled in agreement.

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
(Two hours later)

  
The official looking man looked between the two woman before addressing those before him.

  
“I thank you all for coming here today and witnessing and celebrate the love that these two women have for each other, now and forever. It is both an honour and a privilege to announce the happy couple. I present to you, Mrs. And Mrs. Alex and Maggie Danvers-Sawyer.”

  
Looking past the happy couple, Lena locked eyes with Alex’s maid of hour, smiling while thinking of the platinum band hidden inside a lead-lined box in her bedside table. Now that she had the sisterly seal of approval, she could not wait to put her plans into action.

  
She knew, deep down in her heart that this time next year she would be Mrs. Lena Danvers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
